The New Freshmen
by Kinzy15
Summary: Echizen is now a senior in Seigaku and the captain of the tennis team. On the first day of school his old teammates came to visit the tennis club and brought a freshmen from America with them.
1. Chapter 1

The new freshmen

Chapter 1

* * *

It was the beginning of school and Echizen was now the captain of the tennis team. _Oh how hard it's gonna be to train juniors, seniors, _and_ freshmen, _he thought to himself. _Horio, Kachiro, and Kastuo are all siegaku regulars like they wish to become._

"HEY!" Horio waved violently to echizen.

Echizen was tall, and had ditched his hat. His now visible hair was fairly short but surely his attitude hadn't changed.

"Hi," he mumbled, he remembering when Momo-senpai told Echizen that he was gonna be the the new tennis captain. Echizen wasn't so excited to have so much new responsibility.

"So Echizen-buchho, who's the fuku-buchho," Horio wiggled his uni-brow and poked Echizen's ribs.

"Don't know," Echizen mumbled again.

They both walked into the school building after looking at the board for their home room class. Last year of junior high, the only thing on Echizen's mind was taking the tennis team to nationals. He knew Tezuka would be proud if they won. Hopefully the team had some potential.

The first long first day of school ended up pbeing incredibly boring. Horio waited for Echizen at the door so they could walk to the tennis team.

"Let's go bucho! You got to meet the club!" Horio was oddly excited. Echizen didn't even have time to answer back; the uni-browed teen started pulling him to the court.

"Close those eyes!" Kachiro came out of nowhere and covered up the new captains eyes. The two lead Echizen to the courts.

"Surprise!" Kachiro removed his hands from Echizen's eyes.

"What?" Echizen looked at the tennis court and noticed his former team-mates playing tennis like always, but without their seigaku regulars jersey.

"Echizen!" all the high schoolers yelled happily except for Tezuka.

* * *

Special Thanks to silvrblade!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Echizen's eyes lighten up seeing his former team mates here.

"Hoi hoi, ochibi!" Eiji said happily.

Echizen smiled

"You guys are here! In seigaku!" Echizen was thrilled.

Momo pushed Echizen towards the locker room.

"Get dressed," he ordered. "We wanna see how you've improved while in America."

Echizen stumbled forward, laughing "Okay okay, momo-Senpai."

While the teen was in the locker room, the former team mates spoke.

"Tezuka..." Oishi started but didn't finish before Tezuka started speaking.

"The transfer student will be here soon, this boy is also from America, but this boy is not very known." He had his arm crossed over his chest as he explained about the new tennis player in seigaku.

"You think Echizen will be mature enough for this?" Oishi looked at both Momo and Tezuka.

"Yes, he's the best on the team so far." Tezuka answered again.

"Oi oi! Oishi! Stop worrying! We are going to be here for a few days to watch how Ochibi is, he'll get into the rhythm," Eiji called out.

Momo signaled them to stop talking when Echizen walked up to them.

"Ready Momo-Senpai?" Echizen smirked. He rested his racket on his shoulder.

"Your not going against me..." Echizen was momentarily confused.

"Your going against him," Tezuka said while everyone made a path for the new freshmen from Maryland, America.

"Hello, my name is Hisagi," the boy said in English. Everyone but Echizen knew what he just said.

"My team... You speak Japanese understood?" Echizen replied with his foreign tongue. Hisagi nodded, the boy was rather small like Echizen when he was a freshmen. Hisagi had blond hair and a hat, that sat on his head backwards.

Obviously he wasn't changed from his school uniform but he waited till he was dismissed too.

"He's the Freshmen of the team just like you," Inui finally spoke, you could tell he was already collecting Data about Hisagi.

"Yo! Four eyes!" Hisagi hissed. "Stop writing stuff about me!" He grabbed the notebook from Inui's hands. Echizen grabbed the wrist of the rude boy with no hesitation,

"Get dressed and give Inui-Senpai his notebook back and apologize." Echizen's voice was stern. Hisagi rolled his eyes and pulled away.

"Fine," he gave Inui his notebook back, and bowed.

"Sorry Inui-Senpai" Hisagi's voice was rather cold when apologizing.

Inui nodded once and dismissed Hisagi was well. The boy ran to the locker room to get dressed.

"I don't like him," Echizen said dryly.

"Get uses to it, you were no different." Momo teased.

"Fshh, he better have good tennis skills if he has a manners like that." Kaidoh finally spoke as well.

Two senior girls came by, Tomoko and Sakuno.

"Ryoma-sama! Good luck on first day of tennis club!" Tomoko said happily. Her hair was long and it was still in her usual pig-tails. She wore a blue mini skirt and a white blouse with a red ribbon, her socks up to her knee and black dress shoes.

Sakuno looked at Echizen,

"Uh Ryoma-kun... Good luck," the usual Sakuno always shy. Sakuno wore the same thing as Tomoko but with her short hair not tied up in any braids or pig tails.

Echizen nodded once and walked back to the court, sitting silently for Hisagi to come along.

Hisagi came back with a white T-shirt and blue shorts. His hat still on backwards and his racket in his left hand.

"Ready, Echizen-buccho," he smirked as he walked passed Echizen.

"Who is that boy?" Sakuno asked before Tomoko did.

"The new freshmen," Oishi answered her. Tezuka was on top of the referee's

chair.

"Singles, Echizen vs. Hisagi," Tezuka said louder than his usual voice.

"Your serve, Echizen-buccho," Hisagi said as he was about to turn around.

"Don't go easy on me," Echizen said and turned around.

"Fine if you want it that way... here," Hisagi took off his wrist weights and

ankle weights.

"Dang! He sure does train hardecore!" Momo said rather amused.

"Happy!" Hisagi yelled at Echizen.

"No."

Echizen served without any more notice. Hisagi hit it back with his left hand. Echizen kept trying to make Hisagi hit with his right hand.

"You can do better than that," Echizen scolded.

"What if I can't?" Hisagi replied.

"If Tezuka told me about you," Echizen replied as he slammed the tennis ball to the corner, "you're strong."

Hisagi growled.

"Game, Echizen."

Hisagi finally changed his hand.

"I'm keeping my service game," Hisagi served.

"Twist serve!" Everyone in the sidelines said suprised.


End file.
